


Vespers

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: Wizard Hunt [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, church
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 教堂play，中世纪背景，灵感来自你车对伦敦之王比赛的宣传图（左下角）





	Vespers

晚祷已经结束，阿扎尔逆着人群走进来，没有留下银币，点了一支蜡烛。  
唱诗班的男孩们排着队走过，年纪最小的那个怯生生地东张西望。看到阿扎尔的瞬间，隔着内殿以及半个回廊的距离露出了清晰可见的惊慌，他张开嘴巴想说些什么却没有发出声音，被他拉扯衣角的同伴毫无反应地加快了步伐。  
阿扎尔收回目光，继续倚在侧祭坛旁边的石柱上，看着阿兹皮利奎塔走下台阶同信徒们道别，握住他们的手，为他们祝福，向他们微笑。今天是平淡无奇的日子，大理石和鎏金古木制作的主祭坛饰以绿色，人们谈论婚丧嫁娶，即将结束的战争和突然陷入僵局的猎巫。直到最后几名老妪互相搀扶的身影消失在门口的暮色里，阿扎尔才走上前，“神父，我为即将到来的罪行忏悔。”

 

他们坐在诗班席第一排的长椅上。  
更确切地说，是阿兹皮利奎塔坐在诗班席第一排的长椅上，阿扎尔跨坐在他的腿上。  
阿扎尔舔了几下自己的左手，从掌心到指尖。他微微低下头但保持与阿兹皮利奎塔对视。近乎静止的眼珠，与其说是看过来不如说是在投射目光，视线穿过瞳孔，抵达无法计量的更深处，跳过肉体刺中灵魂。阿兹皮利奎塔没有选择地回望过去，因为光线或者什么别的原因浅绿色比记忆中更加明亮。希伯仑的橡树，拿伯的葡萄园，黎巴嫩的香柏林影茂密，耶路撒冷的棕树枝迎接主的降临。  
“有了这个，谁还想要所罗门的钥匙呢？”阿扎尔用左手握住他的阴茎，湿润的掌心由下而上缓慢摩挲。肉体先于意识作出反应，血液向某个端点汇聚，触觉之外的其他感官逐渐失灵。如果不是这样，为什么阿扎尔嘴角戏谑的弧度与玛丽亚慈爱的微笑一模一样？他的肩膀被死死抵住，背部顶着座椅的棱角。然而快感冲刷着坚硬，酸涩或者疼痛，就像连降四十昼夜的大雨淹没最高的山峰。纵使歌斐木的舟楫也不过是在随波逐流。  
在他能够做出任何回应之前，阿扎尔抬起自己主动被他侵入。木制的长椅经历过数百年岁，五位教宗，七位国王，十几场加冕，几十场婚礼，更多的洗礼和葬礼，但不曾经历这个。吱呀的声响在高墙和穹顶之间来回冲撞。  
阿兹皮利奎塔用双手揽住另一个人的腰和背，自肩胛骨至大腿外侧无规律地抚摸。他的理智是尼布甲尼撒梦中的巨像，尘埃与粉末中残存的意识提醒他，不要让身上的这个人跌落。有一滴汗水流进眼角，他忘记了动动手指就可以拂去，轻微的刺痛感下只好猛烈地眨眼睛。玫瑰花窗更加支离破碎，不同的颜色和形状交织在一起，像比逊河岸的黄金、珍珠和红玛瑙， 又像从天而降的硫磺与火。  
“嘿，塞萨尔，看着我。”  
阿兹皮利奎塔感受到汗湿的掌心贴住自己的脸颊，呼吸喷洒在额头上，有人凑近亲吻他的睫毛，舌尖顺着眼睛的轮廓舔过去。  
“基督没有说错，他的门徒尝起来是咸的。” 

 

他率先射在阿扎尔的身体里，随即无法自抑地垂下头抵住对方的肩膀，在耳畔鼓噪的是自己的喘息还是有人奏响了管风琴？如果尝试了这样的欢愉，多如尘沙的后裔将被视为诅咒。淫乱的罪行不仅仅是放荡本身，如果世人过分爱慕彼此，谁还会祈求神的垂青。

阿扎尔调整了一下姿势，重心由对方的股间转移到自己的双腿。然而阿兹皮利奎塔不敢同时松开双臂，只收回了一只手安抚阿扎尔的性器。他从未这样做过，包括双手在内的全部身体早已献给上帝。但他无法停下来，有人在喊他的名字，向他索取，而侍奉主是一种本能。阿扎尔射在他的小腹上，凉意跟随着粘稠的液体缓慢地流下去。骑在他身上的人还没有下来的打算，用食指和中指在精液里蘸了一下，混合着不同体液的手指从他颧骨划到面颊。“你的主赐予你羊羔的鲜血，我只能献上自己。”

 

最后余晖无力穿透彩窗，头顶的枝型烛架只留下张牙舞爪的轮廓。几步开外的十字架看起来无比遥远，神已经被黑暗淹没。唯一的光源是阿扎尔点燃的那支蜡烛。

 

“艾登，”阿兹皮利奎塔低声喊对方的名字，加利利海边的哑巴是否也用这样的声音呼唤主。他习惯性地抬起右手捏住阿扎尔的后颈，把对方按在自己的怀里。  
“我没办法变回你的一根肋骨。”阿扎尔趴在他的肩膀上，说话的嗓音有点沙哑。  
“你不该出现在这里，太危险……”  
“广场对面的小酒馆门口贴着我的通缉令，Hazard the Wizard，我喜欢这个称呼，”阿扎尔扭过头把嘴唇贴到他的脖子上，“不用担心，画像远不如实物好看，没人认得出来。”

阿兹皮利奎塔还有一连串的问题，你逃亡到了哪里，如何生活，有没有危险，什么时候开始钻研炼金术，又是什么时候被教会发现，你为什么回来，会不会离开？  
他张开嘴却没有声音。  
阿扎尔还在说话，是法语还是拉丁语？他努力保持清醒却只能听到散乱的句子。

“不要在睡前为我祈祷，你的上帝还爱着你，不要让他生气。”

“记得两周前的布道吗？你对他们说警惕巫师的蛊惑，记住这句话，警惕巫师的蛊惑。”

“我不会消失，塞萨尔，即便你用香炉的炭火烘烤鱼肝，我也不会消失。”

“你看我只有这一颗头颅，没有公牛也没有绵羊，你的手不愿意离开我的屁股，难道发现了蛇的尾巴？”

“最大的教堂，最年轻的神父。连小酒馆的老板都在说五年之内你必将进入枢机团。塞萨尔，不需要五年，把我送到裁判所，不出五天，教宗将亲自拜访你。”

“如果真的需要把我送到火刑架上，请像犹大示明耶稣那样，用吻示明我的身份。”

“我能到哪里去？琐珥不会收留淫乱的罪人，穿过红海却跨不过约旦河，至于西弗旷野的何列沙，约拿单在那里与大卫相见，而我只有一个人。”  
……

 

 

阿兹皮利奎塔在床上惊醒，起居室里回荡着喘息和过速的心跳，夏夜中短暂的凉爽让汗湿的皮肤轻微打颤。他被本能牵引着爬起来，沿着侧廊轻声快走。月光从西边招进来，彩色玻璃上的圣像变得面目陌生，那些熟悉的故事似乎生出新的寓意。墓地的方向有不知名鸟儿在歌唱。  
礼拜堂里什么都没有，无声的黑暗笼罩一切。  
除了圣母像前一支孤零零的蜡烛火苗雀跃。  
END


End file.
